A Time-of-Flight (or “ToF”) camera is a range imaging camera based on measuring a Time-of-Flight of a light signal emitting from a camera toward a scene. Light reflected back from the scene has a delayed phase relative to the emitted light signal. The TOE camera relies on measuring the phase shift of the reflected light relative to the emitted light to calculate a distance between the camera and the scene to achieve environmental depth perception.
ToF cameras normally include image sensors to sense light reflected from the environment. The image sensors have high speed in image capturing and can perceive depth. The speed and depth perception of ToF cameras would have made such cameras good candidates for functions such as collision avoidance and navigation for small robotic toys or other high tech consumer products. The ToF cameras, however, have low image resolution relative to regular cameras, such as Red Green Blue (“RGB”) video cameras, which resolution limits such uses.
A need therefore exists for an improved. ToF imaging system and method with better resolution to enhance the depth recognition of ToF imaging systems.